


He'll Do

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP, specifically convertible sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: It had occurred to Shouma more than once that Satoru would look beautiful splayed out in the backseat of Wakamizu's car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for how purple it is, shouma's point of view inspires me to write like that
> 
>  
> 
> (and schrödinger is the car)

Poor, sad Enishi, brooding all on his own. Contemplating the present, enthusiastically anticipating the future, and holding back tears over the past, no doubt. With his little fists clenched and his eyes cast heavenward, he ignored Shouma's presence- if he was even aware of it. All the better if he wasn't.

Shouma took the long way around Schrödinger to purposely sneak up on Satoru. The appealing idea of grabbing Satoru's sides and tickling him came to mind, but Shouma felt this wasn't the time for that. The very next opportunity he got? Certainly.

"Wakamizu sure is late, hmm?" Shouma broke the silence, watching Satoru tense and relax at once, as though Shouma's voice both startled and soothed him.

"Yes. Did he not text you?"

"Text me..? Why, did you get one?"

Satoru pulled out his phone and typed in his password- one Shouma would need to figure out at some point, most definitely. Satoru then held his phone in front of Shouma, allowing him to read the conversation he'd had with Wakamizu.

Ah-- Something came up! Wakamizu would appreciate it greatly if you would please bide your time until the situation is handled!

Understood.

The bland, one word response was to be expected of Satoru. Shouma supposed Wakamizu expected Satoru to relay the message to him as well. Or if the situation was so urgent, perhaps he simply didn't have time to say anything else. Regardless, Wakamizu had graciously thrust this golden opportunity upon Shouma, and he was ready and willing to take advantage of it.

He collected his thoughts and sifted around for the knowledge he'd gathered on Satoru, on what made him tick. His body was sensitive and his wrists were weak- not that he offered much resistance since he enjoyed being pinned by them. A little closeness he wasn't used to, a little breath on his neck, a little change in the pitch of Shouma's voice so he was murmuring low in his ear... All he'd learned just from their first time together and Shouma's frequent messing with Satoru after such would pave his way to a satisfying victory during this encounter.

Satoru put his phone away and Shouma stepped closer before he looked up again. Satoru elected to ignore him, likely already sensing his intentions. Turning away from Shouma was a foolish move, however, as he pressed himself against Satoru's back and rested his hands on his hips.

"Shinonome," he addressed plainly. Shouma would have to put some inflection in that voice of his.

"Enishi," Shouma acknowledged, looking down to find the keys already in the ignition. Absolutely perfect; Wakamizu must have gotten called away while starting the car. He removed a hand from Satoru to open the door and let the roof down, exposing the inside of the car to the night air.

"What are you doing? Wakamizu isn't here yet."

Oh, sweet, innocent little Enishi. Shouma was certain he'd caught on, but he apparently didn't understand after all.

"Oh, this? I'm not actually familiar with driving vehicles other than motorcycles; I couldn't leave without him even if I wanted to. No reason why we can't take a seat, though," he reasoned, stepping over the low door to the backseat and sitting down, smiling up at Satoru.

He stood for a moment longer before walking around the car and opening the other door. As he moved to sit, Shouma quickly slid over to his side, catching Satoru in his lap. He linked his arms together around him and pulled him into the car, facing him forward just to be able to use a hand to close the door- as if it even mattered.

"Shinonome. Release me," Satoru commanded, both of his hands on Shouma's arm, moving only when his other arm came back.

"We have time to kill. Wakamizu requested that we entertain ourselves while he's gone..." Shouma made sure his voice was low and his lips moved against Satoru's jaw.

"I'm positive this was not what he meant." Satoru's voice seemed just slightly off, as if he was trying his best to stay composed.

"Oh, Enishi," he trailed his lips up to Satoru's ear, feeling the shiver he knew would wrack Satoru when he did so. "I keep leaving you hanging, don't I? How many times have you gotten yourself off to me? How many times have I gotten you hard only to leave? Not this time."

Satoru gasped, his legs drawing closed. No response...

"You know how much I love watching you squirm. I want you writhing and moaning under me again. I want you to say my name with abandon, just like... oh, you've done that more than just during our last encounter, haven't you?"

A moan stopped at Satoru's throat as Shouma kissed him there, knowing just that would be enough to throw him past his tipping point.

"I want you to say it."

"Say..?"

"Tell me how you've gotten off to me. It's only fair, after all. You were involving me when I wasn't even in the room!"

Satoru took a moment to steel himself before leaning his head back against Shouma's shoulder, ceasing his halfhearted struggle.

"I... I imagined you dominating me..."

He certainly seemed very submissive in bed, so that was to be expected.

"Your fingers inside of me as you... as you made me beg for you..."

Shouma barely moved, but the adjustment provided friction and a reminder that he was there, real and warm and holding Satoru in place, and it drew a quiet moan from the throat Shouma's lips were still on.

"You'd... fuck me at your own pace... roughly, forgetting I was anything more than a toy for you to use..."

Now that was unexpected wording.

"Is that what you want, Enishi?"

The red of Satoru's cheeks deepened as he nodded. Shouma pulled Satoru's hair none too gently and earned another noise- quiet and high and clearly taking some effort to keep in check.

"Ah, so you're a masochist after all, is that it? ... And you're still dressed, aren't you?" Shouma pointed out, unclipping Satoru's coat and letting it fall open.

Satoru struggled out of his clothes while still in Shouma's lap, leaving them in a messy heap on the floor of the car. Shouma then roughly pinned him to the backseat, basking in Satoru's submission and clear appreciation. It would have been more fun if he'd protested the treatment, trying to appear reluctant as he was unable to help enjoying it nonetheless, whether he wanted to admit it or not. But the encouragement of Shouma's sadism didn't go unappreciated either.

Having had the foresight to bring lube, as his intuition had rarely failed him before, he took satisfaction in the gasp Satoru stifled when Shouma took the bottle out of his pocket. He was no doubt meekly wondering if Shouma had planned this all along and perhaps orchestrated Wakamizu's distraction in the first place. Alas, that would be giving him a tad too much credit, but he wouldn't deny any of it unless asked.

Shouma suddenly realized Satoru had barely put up a fight over having sex in someone else's car. Did he perhaps get a thrill out of it, or was he that eager for Shouma to fuck him again? Either way, Satoru was already flushed and naked under him with his legs spread, and Shouma decided to set the lube aside for a moment to play with him.

"Already so hard? Do I do this to you, Enishi?"

Satoru closed his eyes and nodded, hips attempting to follow Shouma's hand when he pulled away. His back arched wonderfully and Shouma watched him swallow when his hands trailed up his body.

Shouma recalled from previous experience that Satoru had sensitive nipples, and he proved this by gasping when Shouma flicked his thumb across the nub.

"Please... we don't have a lot of time," Satoru said, his eyes resting on the lube. Shouma clicked his tongue but figured he had a point, grabbing the bottle again and flicking the cap open.

Shouma coated his fingers and reached down.

"How often do you finger yourself?" he asked, feeling Satoru's legs trying to close around him in response.

"... Often..."

Shouma smirked at the admission.

"And how often do you imagine it's me doing it to you?"

"Often," he admitted once more, quieter this time.

Shouma stretched him while his free hand traced circles around Satoru's nipple. His legs opened wider and his back arched up into his touch, perfectly submissive. It left a bit to be desired as far as Shouma's tastes went, but that didn't stop him from thinking it was cute. When he figured Satoru was prepared enough- backed up by Satoru whispering how badly he wanted him, Shouma unzipped his pants and took satisfaction in the stark difference between them. Satoru, naked and sweaty and oh so exposed, under the fully dressed Shouma.

Shouma positioned himself but quickly realized the better option and grabbed Satoru, pulling him up onto Shouma's lap. He slid so that he was the one lying across the backseat as Satoru looked down at him through glassy eyes. The thought that any passersby would just see Satoru's beautiful face overtaken by pleasure with a gorgeous arch to his back as he rode Shouma was enough for him to postpone dominating him.

"What..?"

Satoru wasn't clueless, as much as he must have just really been looking forward to being fucked senseless. It was almost enough to change Shouma's mind...

"Ride me. And don't hold back, either," Shouma added, relishing in the anticipation of Satoru's moans being heard three blocks down. Perhaps even further, if he put in some effort.

"Th-the hood is still down," he said, looking around and lowering himself over Shouma. He pushed Satoru back up.

"That's right." He smiled, sliding a hand down Satoru's side to rest on his thigh. "You're exposed to the universe right now."

That prompted Satoru to look up and take in the utter openness of their surroundings. He then lifted his hips and slowly sat back down, taking Shouma's cock inside of him. When he was fully seated and stopped for a moment, Shouma took note of the tremble of excitement in Satoru's limbs.

"No shame, Enishi. Don't even look. Just accept it," Shouma said, grabbing Satoru's face in his wet hand when he looked around again. "I don't have anything to blindfold you with... what a pity."

Satoru took that as a suggestion and closed his eyes, hesitantly grinding against Shouma before slowly lifting up. He suppressed a squeak in his throat when he sheathed him again, quickly accepting the situation and moving a little faster.

"Ah- Shinonome..."

Shouma let his hand move up to entangle itself in the hair framing Satoru's neck. Rather than being unaware of the mess he was making, Shouma was doing it on purpose, keeping his clean hand on Satoru's thigh while he carelessly rubbed lube into his hair. That carelessness must have urged Satoru on further, as he sped up his pace even more.

Shouma admired the strength of Satoru's thighs as his hands rested limply at his sides, moving to brace himself on Shouma's chest as if on cue. He dug his short nails into Shouma's skin through his shirt when he couldn't help but curl his fingers.

A sudden, loud moan tore itself out of Satoru's throat as he must have found his sweet spot. Mortified, his pace stuttered and one of his hands flew up to cover his mouth. Shouma pulled Satoru's hand away, shaking his head at him with a grin.

"I said, no shame."

Satoru gasped as Shouma thrust up through what little space he could.

"A-anyone could-"

"I want them to hear you. Let me show off my toy."

That seemed to do it for him, and Satoru tilted his head back and moaned, beginning to move again.

"Shinonome..." he panted, both hands on Shouma's chest again.

Satoru unraveling astride him was music to Shouma's ears. He met Satoru's movements with his own occasional thrust, creating a purposely uneven rhythm as Satoru's noises grew in volume. Shouma belatedly reached down to lift his own shirt up, immediately feeling warm drops of pre-come on his stomach. He smiled and guided Satoru's hand to his cock.

"Touch yourself, Enishi," he ordered, and Satoru eagerly obeyed.

He made quite the pleasant sight both to Shouma and to any fortunate onlookers. Shouma snickered as he imagined people enjoying Satoru's little show.

"You have quite a number of fans who'd pay to see this, you know." Satoru's voice cracked around a groan at that and he sped up even more, long having begun to rock the car underneath them.

"Mm, maybe I should record you next time. Maybe I should make you watch it."

Satoru whimpered but didn't decline him in any way. Shouma huffed in amusement. He barely heard Satoru's phone buzz under the pile of clothes on the floor and grinned ear to ear at the thought of Wakamizu finding them. With some luck, he would assume from their positions that Satoru had been horny and pounced on Shouma, using the car as a makeshift bed for them to fuck on. A ridiculous thing to assume about Satoru Enishi, of all people, but an entertaining thought nonetheless.

His eyes trailed up Satoru's body and Shouma shook his head at himself when he saw someone else for a moment- when Satoru's hair went from red to gold for a split second. The thought made Shouma's heart flutter, earning a soft noise out of him as he stroked up Satoru's smooth thigh. His other hand found symmetry with the first, and they both moved up to Satoru's hips to assist him. Satoru predictably adored the slight control it gave Shouma over him and his hand faltered as he came with a long, broken up moan.

Satoru tightened nicely around Shouma as his pace halted, come splattering onto Satoru's hand and Shouma's chest. Shouma coated a finger in the mess and brought it up to wipe it on Satoru's cheek, an idea suddenly hitting him. He pulled Satoru off of him and threw him down to the seat, moving up to finish on his face, watching with satisfaction as he winced in surprise just as _he_ would. He closed his eyes and indulged himself, expecting to meet an angry blue glare when he opened them again. But alas, Satoru's innocent green eyes greeted him instead.

Shouma moved to the other side of the backseat and retrieved a tissue from the pocket of his jacket, cleaning himself off before zipping up, fully clothed again. Satoru did not have such an easy time, still a hot mess splayed out for all to see. Shouma adjusted his glasses and smiled down at him, watching as Satoru took his time recovering. Shouma reached down and shuffled around in Satoru's clothes to find his phone, setting it on his chest.

Satoru picked it up and looked at it, quickly noticing he had a text, no doubt. He read it and sent a noticeably short response before putting his phone back to sleep and setting it on the floor.

"Well?" Shouma urged, already knowing that if it was Wakamizu, he had been delayed further based on Satoru's relaxed response.

"He'll be a while," he said, confirming Shouma's suspicions.

Though watching him scramble to get cleaned up and dressed would have been cute, watching him light his face with his phone as he calmly read and responded to a text as if he didn't have come all over his face was arguably the better sight. In fact, he discreetly pulled his own phone out and snapped a picture while Satoru's eyes were closed, making sure to turn the flash on so he'd notice.

"Did you just-"

"Thought I'd keep a souvenir. Though, actually, I wonder how much money I could make off of a picture like this..."

Shouma watched the color drain from Satoru's face.

"Shinonome, please delete it," he begged, shooting up into a sitting position, come _still_ on his face. Shouma couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmm... what could you possibly have to offer in return?"

Satoru really seemed to be at a loss. He just stared desperately at Shouma, reaching for his phone.

"Alright, if you're so adamant. I won't sell it."

"Shinonome, I want it deleted."

"Nobody will ever see it. Probably."

"Delete it, Shinonome."

"What do you think Wakamizu's up to..?"

"Please delete it."

"Oh, actually, I'm gonna get something to eat while we wait. Want anything?"

"Shinonome."

"That's adorable, but I meant food-wise!"

"Delete it."

Shouma then darted out of the car, leaving Satoru to clean up on his own. He looked down at the picture of him and deleted it without a second thought. Though, he'd never let Satoru know that.


End file.
